


Package Delivered ✓

by jingucchislippers



Series: Shining☆Smut [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ai Is Hornier Than Ren, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Ren took a better look at the toy itself and instantly realized that yep, he’s supposed to stick his dick in this, ‘what are the precise chances of this shocking or burning my dick off?’‘Zero point zero four percent,’ Ai replied.‘I can deal with those odds.’In which Ai signs his boyfriend and himself up for yet another research project and Ren doesn't find out until the package arrives at their door.
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Mikaze Ai
Series: Shining☆Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728430
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Package Delivered ✓

**Author's Note:**

> Full credit to Amy & Cheri (who got it from a Victuuri fic) for bringing this concept to my attention.

A plain, medium sized package addressed to Ai Mikaze welcomed Ren at their doorstep as he returned home from running a few errands that morning. There was nothing of note on the box itself aside from a company name written on the top of it.

‘Arizeri Co...’ Ren murmured as he’d picked up the package, nothing that it wasn’t too heavy. His boyfriend tended to order things off of the internet all the time, so he didn’t think too much into it as he went to unlock the door and set the package down on the kitchen counter.

He then took his phone out of his pocket and went to text his boyfriend.

_ Ren >>> Aimiii 🐱💕 _

Ren: you got a package waitin’ on you

Aimiii 🐱💕: oh

From where?

Ren: Arizeri Co

Aimiii 🐱💕: Ah.

Don’t open it.

Ren: I wasn’t going to! 😡

But now I’m curious 🤔🤔🤔

Aimiii 🐱💕: I want to open it together.

Ren: oooooo

Fine~ I can wait 😘

Just because Ren couldn’t open the package, didn’t mean he couldn’t do his own independent research in the meantime. Ai wouldn’t be home for another hour or so and Ren was rather curious to see what this company was as he’d never heard of it.

A quick google search took him to a run of the mill business website that at a glance told him it was some kind of robotics company that dealt in research, development, and manufacturing. 

Ren’s curiosity fizzled on the spot as he assumed this must’ve had something to do with the professor and there was a high chance of this being another boring experiment of sorts that Ai signed them up for.

He loved helping his boyfriend out in that area however he could, but god knows half the jargon flew right over his head and he was more than happy just to take orders and let Ai handle everything else.

~

‘Aimi~’ Ren greeted his cute, somewhat exhausted boyfriend with a peck on the lips as he briefly came over towards the couch. Ai had been so busy with classes and work that he rarely had time to idle, but the weekend was coming up and that meant Ren could hog all of his time.

‘It’s in the kitchen,’ Ren said as Ai broke the kiss first and gave him a small nod of acknowledgement before heading off towards the kitchen. Ren was quick to trail behind him and scooted onto one of the stools sitting by the counter as Ai went over to open up the package.

‘Is this another gig from the professor?’ Ren asked as he rested his elbows on the counter and watched as Ai set a sealed white envelope to the side, followed by taking out three distinct objects to lay on the counter.

‘It’s a long term research project by a startup company that the professor referred me to,’ Ai said as he went to open up the envelope, ‘two dozen other couples have signed up so they could gather data and statistics in natural environments as opposed to being stifled in an uncomfortable lab.’

‘How long term we talking?’ Ren asked as Ai was skimming through the letter, ‘and are we getting paid for this?’

‘Six to nine months,’ Ai replied, ‘and I made sure we’d get a suitable amount of compensation for this project.’

‘Alright,’ Ren simply responded as he knew the pay was wasn’t bad for these experiments and they never had to do anything too weird or life threatening. His attention then turned away from Ai towards the three items sitting untouched on the counter, two of which he could instantly make out while the third was a bit of a mystery.

Ren reached out for the phone nestled in between the camera and the mystery object and went to turn it on. This was standard procedure by now as whatever research they were doing always required a company issued phone for security reasons. 

‘So what are we doin’ this time?’ Ren asked as a familiar window popped up, asking for his ID and password. 

‘What is your favorite activity to do with me?’ Ai folded the letter back up and reached out to pick up the black, sleek tubular object, seemingly testing the weight in his hand as he examined the surface.

‘Staying up and playing video games with you,’ Ren answered with a faint smirk on his lips, ‘or maybe cuddling with you after a long day of work, or perhaps going out to the park to have a picnic.’

‘The one time you don’t answer with something completely perverted,’ Ai said with a small roll of his eyes as Ren let out a laugh.

‘I have to change it up sometimes, Aimi,’ Ren said as he briefly looked back down at the phone to see that it was slowly updating with the Arizeri logo spinning around on screen, ‘is it sex related, then?’

‘Yep,’ Ai screwed the ‘lid’ off of the object and stuck a hand inside, ‘Arizeri is looking into making a line of pleasure androids for future ventures and they’re seeking out data from a pool of volunteers. I signed us up due to how active our sex life is.’

‘Oh,’ Ren blurted out as he did not expect  _ that  _ to come out of Ai’s mouth, ‘and you didn’t think to consult with me about any of this first?’

‘I thought it’d be a project you’d be excited for given your horny disposition,’ Ai calmly responded.

‘Well... okay, you’re not entirely wrong about that,’ Ren said with a small huff, ‘but I don’t know if I’m comfortable with letting something private like this become a topic of research...’

‘You don’t have to worry about any of this getting out if that’s what’s bothering you,’ Ai said as his hand slid out of the object, ‘as with everything, all data will be secured and deleted after a set amount of time.’

‘It’s not that Aimi,’ Ren sighed, ‘it’s... sex isn’t exactly something I want to be used as a guinea pig for... especially given how rigourous you can be about testing things.’

‘It won’t be work, I promise,’ Ai said as he rounded the counter and placed a comforting hand on Ren’s thigh, ‘they don’t want us to do anything different, just proceed as we usually do while testing the app and their various toys. You’ll be in charge of everything we do... and we can back out at any time.’

Ren pursed his lips as his eyes fluttered down to the object still in Ai’s hands, ‘and is that one of the toys they want us to test?’

‘Mmm...’ Ai handed it off to Ren, ‘it’s an electronic onahole that connects via bluetooth to the phone and is controlled by the Arizeri app.’

‘Oh... alright then,’ Ren took a better look at the toy itself and instantly realized that yep, he’s supposed to stick his dick in this, ‘what are the precise chances of this shocking or burning my dick off?’

‘Zero point zero four percent,’ Ai replied.

‘I can deal with those odds.’

They then spent their time exploring through the companion app that Arizeri wanted them to beta test and Ren learned that this app had the ability to monitor Ai’s technological stats, track and log every action that Ai took, and essentially control every single movement he made.

This meant that if Ren wanted to he could direct Ai’s speech, make his boyfriend dance for him, or send him off running down the street butt naked and Ai would be forced to comply with those orders.

Ren couldn’t say he was interested in exterting  _ that  _ much control over his lover and couldn’t imagine treating Ai like that on a day to day basis, but he was a bit more eager to test out the sexual features that were newly patched in.

Ren remembered Ai mentioning that he’d gotten a software upgrade when he went in for his quarterly maintenance last week, but didn’t really care enough to ask for the technical details.

Well, that upgrade was connected to the app and Ren could already feel himself getting hot under the collar from scrolling through the menu filled with dozens of options. 

One could adjust the sensitivity that the android felt, set how many orgasms they could have within a set amount of time (including their strength!), modify dick (or breast/ass) size, and a dozen other way too in depth things that Ren was ecstatic to try out this weekend.

His original weekend plans with Ai were easily forgotten.

~ 

Ren double checked the position of the camera placed on the tripod to make sure there was a decent view of their bed and may have spent a few moments letting the lens linger on his naked boyfriend.

Filming themselves having sex was nothing new as their little private collection could attest to that, but it was the first time that they’d be ‘performing’ for someone else. Ren was still a tad nervous about that, but he’ll take some faceless engineer watching them fuck over someone they knew.

Ai’s attention was currently focused on the phone in his hand with his default bored expression that Ren found terribly endearing by now. His wavy teal hair was down, resting his along his shoulders and still slightly damp from washing it earlier.

He went on about needing to cut it then and Ren swiftly changed the subject to something else because he adored his boyfriend with longer hair and may have sought to keep Ai as far from the salon as long as possible.

‘Aimi, we ready?’ Ren asked as he looked up from the camera.

‘Whenever you are,’ Ai replied as he set the phone down on the comforter and glanced over at his boyfriend.

‘Alright,’ Ren hit the record button, ‘this is test number one for the Arizeri onahole prototype with Jinguji Ren and Mikaze Ai. We’ll also be testing a few features from the app that’ll be detailed in the report.’

Ren stepped out from behind the camera and picked up the phone to fiddle around with the app settings, specifically making sure that Ai would be restricted from coming and turning up his sensitivity by fifteen percent. 

He would have permission to go wild with later tests, but Ai didn’t want to throw in too many variables for this first one and this onahole was very much a prototype, so neither of them wanted to risk something drastic happening now.

As Ren went to set the phone back on the bed, he was greeted by his boyfriend having moved to the edge of the bed and kneeling in front of him, ‘is my kitten that eager to taste my cock?’

‘May I?’ Ai softly responded as his fingers curled around the waistband of the black sweats adorning Ren’s hips. Ren slipped his fingers through Ai’s hair and gently tugged it as a show of approval.

Ai wasted no time in hesitating as he tugged down Ren’s sweats and wrapped his fingers around his length while leaning in to give the tip a few licks. Apparently the potential of random people watching this later didn’t deter Ai in the slightest and eased Ren’s nerves as Ai gradually took him between his lips.

‘Taking me so well, that’s my Aimi,’ Ren said as his hips lightly thrusted into that wet mouth while his fingers gripped tighter on Ai’s hair. That earned him a low moan around his cock and Ren saw how one of Ai’s hands were already slipping between his legs.

Was that increased sensitivity already at work? 

‘Ah... alright, that’s enough,’ as much as Ren wanted Ai to keep sucking him off, someone had to remember their main objective here. His boyfriend pulled off with slick, swollen lips that Ren couldn’t resist leaning down to meet in a hungry kiss.

The onahole was sitting on the dresser behind them with a new bottle of lube that Ren cracked open and poured a generous amount into the device. There was a faint blue light on the end of the toy that told the user it was functioning and syncing to both the app and the paired android.

Neither of them actually  _ knew  _ what it did or what was supposed to happen when Ren fucked it, but they’d find out soon enough as he abandoned his pants and slipped his cock inside.

‘Oh,’ Ai blurted out as Ren moved the toy over his cock, ‘i-it’s like you’re inside of me, Ren.’

‘That so?’ Ren sped up his movements a bit and was rewarded with his boyfriend letting out a moan while falling forward on the bed to grasp at the comforter beneath. 

‘Mmmm... fuck, I can feel everything,’ Ai groaned as that pretty ass was raised in the air, tempting Ren to toss this thing aside and get his hands on his boyfriend.

‘Do you like it, kitten?’

‘Y-yeah, don’t stop.’

Ren didn’t need to be told twice as he continued fucking into the toy while watching his boyfriend turn into a squirming, writhing mess on their bed. The new perspective was certainly nice as he really only got this view when rewatching their tapes and watching the very moment when Ai realized he wasn’t allowed to climax was fucking  _ priceless. _

‘Ren!’ Ai let out a frustrated whine as he splayed out on his back and desperately stroking his leaking cock, ‘Ren, please...’

‘Please what?’ Ren replied as he slowed his hand somewhat, ‘you think you’ve earned the right to cum before me?’

He gave Ai no time to respond he slammed into the toy repeatedly and his boyfriends moans filled the room, providing that final push that Ren needed to release into it. He pulled it entirely off and let it drop to the floor as he climbed onto the bed to get his hands on Ai.

‘Ren I swear to  _ god _ ,’ Ai nearly cried as Ren’s lips met his accompanied with his hands roaming all over his highly sensitive, hot skin. Ren knew he should probably do something about that soon, but damn if he didn’t love seeing his boyfriend act this needy.

‘I know I’ve taught you better than this,’ Ren’s fingers cupped Ai’s chin and around his waist as he’d pulled the other into his lap, ‘come on, use your words Aimi.’

‘May I  _ please _ cum, I’ve been so good for you babe,’ Ai panted as he rutted uselessly against Ren’s stomach.

‘That’s a good boy,’ Ren gave Ai’s lips a soft peck before reaching over to swipe up the phone, ‘I think you’ve earned this.’

A pleased smile made its way to Ai’s lips as Ren spent a few seconds navigating through the menu, ‘thank you, I-’

Whatever Ai was about to say was reduced to a choked moan as his delayed orgasm hit him at the same moment and he came between them. Ren held tighter onto his waist as he felt his boyfriend’s body shake on his lap and welcomed him to bury his head into his neck.

‘Ren, I...’

‘Yes?’ Ren casually answered as Ai’s body tensed him against him once more and another stream of warm, synthetic cum hit his torso. Ai quickly lifted his head and stared at Ren in mild disbelief.

‘Safeword if you want to stop, otherwise you’re going to get all those lovely orgasms you were begging for,’ Ren said as he still had the phone in his other hand.

‘...don’t you dare fucking stop,’ Ai uttered as pressed forward to smash their lips together and tossed his arms around his neck.

~

Ren stuffed the last of the bedsheets into the washer before closing the lid and turning the machine on. He really did not take the subsequent clean up into account when making his boyfriend come so many times.

He couldn’t deny that it was incredibly hot in the moment, especially when he laid Ai out on his back and relentlessly fucked him. His fervor was only broken when the phone began screeching at them about how Ai was dangerously close to overheating.

And even then his boyfriend didn’t want to stop.

Ren left the small laundry room to head into the living room where he left Ai snoozing on the couch to see that he’d woken and was sitting up with the phone in hand, ‘I thought you’d be asleep for longer, Aimi.’

‘All my systems are functional, we can get back to testing,’ Ai replied as he glanced up from the phone. 

‘You just want to get fucked again,’ Ren said with a small smile as he plopped down on the couch beside Ai and ruffled his messy hair, ‘meanwhile I have to do things like, eat.’

‘Absolutely nothing is stopping you from eating and having sex with me at the same time,’ Ai replied as he moved from his spot to straddle Ren’s lap, ‘I want you to fuck me while I’m using the onahole at the same time.’

‘Aimi...’ a flush of heat ran through Ren at the very visual and the implications of what Ai would be able to feel and experience. Whatever happened to the shy and innocent Ai that Ren met years ago?

‘I know you want to, Ren,’ Ai said just before leaning in to give him a soft kiss on his lips. Ren’s hand went to curl around the back of Ai’s neck as he eagerly reciprocated and could already feel himself stiffening up once more.

‘After lunch,’ Ren said, ‘and I’m going to keep a closer eye on your stats so you don't nearly overheat again, you little shit.’

‘I suppose that’s suitable,’ Ai replied with a faint smirk on the corner of his lips.

Yeah, there was no way Ren was going to make it through the rest of this weekend alive.

~

**Author's Note:**

> user feedback: my android won't stop cumming, what do I do!?!?!


End file.
